pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Xaq
Human| Height = 5'11| Weight = 185| Eye Color = Hazel| Skin Color = White| Blood Type = | HP = 3Series 1: "Karate Game" (childhood); 10Series 2: "Till Time Do Us Part" (adulthood)| Known Relatives = Bernie and Sandy R, parents| Special Powers = Is talented at Karate, and skillfull at sneaking past enemies and solving puzzles. Other than that, no special powers| Save Game = Save Game DNA| Created By = Sandy and Bernie R, adapted for PCGs by Chris DeLuca| Known Affiliations = Zoovac's crew| Known Aliases = | Other Abilities = Power Punch • Duck • Body Slam • Tackle| }} '''Xaq' is an adventurer, incidental time and space traveler, and hero to many. There was a portion of Xaq’s life that was the life of a normal kid. He was a homeschooler living in New Jersey. That was, however, a very small portion. At a very young age, Xaq found himself tangled up in every type of conspiracy and bad situation imaginable. He’s been fighting evil companies and invading aliens ever since, and it’s open to debate whether this is the life he chooses for himself, or whether he has no choice—These situations just keep handing themselves to him. :Xaq is the main character of Series 1 and Series 2, being the protagonist of the most PCGs out of any PCG character. He also makes cameo appearances in a number of other PCGs. :He's based on the real-life, first ever PCG player, and later creator, Xaq DGAME. Characteristics Physical Appearance [[image:Xaq tbp.jpg|150px|thumb|left|''Xaq, as seen in "Tutorial Bot's Past".]] In Series 1, Xaq was usually portrayed simply as a stick figure, or as a simple drawing without distinguishable characteristics. All context in the game described him as a normal young boy. It wasn't until Series 2 that he was further characterized. In "Ginkus' Gift", he was fully seen for the first time. He was a tall, muscular man with curly black hair and medieval armor. However, the game implies that this is an alternate reality's version of Xaq, which our Xaq is temporarily controlling. In the game "Xaq to the Future", Xaq again had curly black hair, but this time wore a Mario costume with a Z logo on the hat. Skills and abilities Throughout his adventures, Xaq has gained a wide variety of abilities, skills, and knowledge that helps him on his quests. He doesn't specifically employ any weapons, but will use anything he finds in his surroundings. He can seemingly store an infinite amount of items in his Inventory. In Series 1, he began learning Karate. He has gained several signature moves from this. ("Karate Game") Also, in an alternate reality, he could cast magical spells with the help of the orb of Ginkus. ("Ginkus' Gift") History Early Adventures Down the Metaphorical Rabbit Hole 150px|thumb|right|Xaq escapes onto the roof of [[Chris DeLuca|Chris' house upon learning that his friend's family is trying to kill him.]] Xaq’s adventures began when, as a young child, he visited his friend Chris’ house. There, he discovered that something was wrong, and his friend’s family had been changed somehow and wanted to kill him. He escaped from the house and ran into the back, where he stole a boat from the garage. From there, he found an entrance to the sewer and sought refuge in there with his boat. Unfortunately, the sewer was teeming with more hostile people, who had kidnapped Xaq’s friend, Colette. He managed to rescue her and escape. ([[Series 1|''Series 1]] Game: "''Paper Computer Game") His adventure, unfortunately, wasn’t over; He still had to battle through more of the sewers, where he found Chris’ baby sister, Laura, who had also escaped. Together, the kids were able to find the culprit behind all of this and put a stop to it. The villain was most likely associated with The Company; At this point, little is known. ([[Series 1|''Series 1]]: "''The Sewers") The Company Appears Regardless, Xaq did become aware of The Company, or Evil Organization, as they are sometimes known. The Company is a mysterious group with mysterious intentions and many powerful members. The only certain thing about The Company is that it is evil. Xaq quarreled with The Company many times, often with the help of his friends Chris, Ari, and Colette (Although the latter got captured quite often as well). They were able to foil many of The Company’s plans. ([[Series 1|''Series 1]]: various) Another villain Xaq encountered was the Rich Kid, an evil child whose inherited wealth allowed him to do innumerable cruel things. On multiple occasions, Xaq had to infiltrate the Rich Kid’s mansion and put a stop to his evil. (''Series 1'' Game: "''Rich Kid Game", etc.) The Company began to employ new tactics against Xaq. One of which was their usage of The Fat Guy, a supernaturally obese man who they began to use to block passageways. The Fat Guy took an immediate hatred of Xaq, and loved his role in blocking Xaq’s passage—up until the moment Xaq would get past him. Another of The Company’s new agents was a robotic device they’d manufactured, which was mysteriously made in the appearance of a clown—It was called Zoovac. ([[Series 1|''Series 1]] Game: "''Zoovac Game") A New Friend Xaq first encountered Zoovac on one of his missions into a factory run by The Company. Upon entering a computer control room, he encountered the strange creature, which was programmed to harm Xaq in any way in which it could, but was unable to, due to its lack of movable limbs. Upon talking to it, Xaq began to get the sense that it was sympathetic to him, and wanted to help him, but was unable to due to its programming. Xaq spent much time and effort, right there in the factory, reprogramming the machine. Finally, Zoovac was able to openly help Xaq and talk about how he hated The Company. However, he couldn’t be moved, and told Xaq to go try and destroy The Company. Xaq refused to leave the strange machine behind, however; He fought relentlessly against the circumstances to bring Zoovac with him. He finally succeeded, destroyed the factory and escaped with Zoovac. He helped introduce Zoovac into the outside world, although he remained hidden from the public. Zoovac devoted his life to bringing down The Company and evil in general, and since he was (mostly) immobile, Xaq, with Chris, Colette, and Ari, were the agents for the job. (Series 1 Game: ''"Zoovac Game") 225px|thumb|right|[[Xaq, Chris, Colette and Ari exit an alien spaceship and begin exploring an alien world.]] Continuing Adventure So it was that Xaq found himself repeatedly directed into missions by Zoovac, who he finally came to think of as a sort of mentor, although he was as much Zoovac’s mentor as the other way around. Mission after mission ended in success; years began to pass. There are many years of Xaq’s life which are obscured in history. The next recorded major chapter in his life came when he was a late teenager. (''Series 1'': various) Teenage Life & Early Adult missions Renewed Adventure Xaq got a call from Zoovac one day, who directed him to another mission. Upon undertaking it, he was sucked into a time warp, where he was sent into the past (not for the first time) to see a giant battle between forces from various times and worlds battling each other at a castle. He barely survived being in the cross-fire, and managed to get aboard an alien ship which was one of the participants of the battle. Aboard the ship, he fought his way past several alien guards and got into the ventilation shaft. From there, he worked his way into another room, where he saw a large alien activating an ancient crystal, which created another time vortex... (''Series 2'': "''Till Time Do Us Part") And Xaq found himself at home immediately, getting another call from Zoovac, telling him to infiltrate a Neo-Nazi base to get information about an ancient relic. Xaq traveled there, and enjoyed the business of getting in. He somehow found that he liked the setup of the base. Breaking in, he defeated countless Nazis, finding clues about their plans. Xaq decided that he really wanted the Nazi base; He became determined to rid the base of Nazis and take it for his own. He successfully managed to kill or disable all the Nazis on the main floor, but, upon descending to the basement, he found thousands of Nazis in one area with a truck. He attempted to run them all over with the truck, but he failed to take it over fast enough, and the truck drove away with him on it. Xaq swore to return and claim the base for his own. For the moment, he proceeded with the mission, stowing away on a Nazi submarine. He found himself outside the sub, fighting a giant crab creature for the relic. He defeated the creature, and managed to take the Relic back to the surface. ([[Series 2|''Series 2]]: "''Relics of the Sea") Dimensional Traveler Unfortunately, his troubles were far from over. A wave of antimatter washed over the entire world, and Xaq found himself in a strange area seemingly made up of various times and worlds put together, all being eaten by antimatter. He then found himself pulled from between partially formed chunks of reality as the Universe restructured itself into a Multiverse. ([[Series 2|''Series 2]]: "The Fabric of Reality") [[image:Warrior Xaq.jpg|225px|thumb|right|''Xaq, transformed into a medieval warrior in "Ginkus' Gift".]] Finally, he landed in an alternate world, where he learned about the nature of the Multiverse; That those who had traveled through time were able to retain their personalities when traveling to alternate worlds, and that each world had a parallel equivalent of every entity in Xaq’s world. Xaq met up with Zoovac, who had been sent to this world as well. Zoovac told him that this world’s equivalent of the Company had kidnapped Ginkus. Xaq had never heard of Ginkus, but Zoovac explained his importance and how powerful he was. Xaq embarked on a quest to rescue Ginkus. He entered a strange pyramid, where he encountered a large golem guarding the path. He convinced the Golem to go see the outside world. He met up with his dog, Scooby, who accidentally spawned a whole eco-system from his urine (due to the time travel effects of one of the Pyramid's rooms); this produced a race of monkey like creatures who worshipped Scooby as a god. One of them came with Xaq and Scooby. Finally, Xaq reached the top of the pyramid, where he found Ginkus’ staff—He joined it with a Sphere he had, completing the staff. It caused him to fly back towards town, seeing a dark army invading it. (Series 2 game: ''"Ginkus' Gift") He was, however, suddenly teleported to another world, possibly his own in the 1940s. He found himself in a house in the middle of the desert, where he barely survived being bombed. He trudged across the desert to the nearest town, which he remembered seeing as one of the worlds he was sent through when the world tore itself apart. He explored the town, but was taken in by the U.S. Army, who claimed that Xaq was their agent and that he’d been killed in a mission. They demanded that he work for them further and threatened him. He convinced the Army, however, to stop threatening and controlling him, in exchange for him doing the mission. It remains to be seen how that adventure will turn out. (Series 2 game: "The Nazi Machine") Sometime during this restructuring of time, Xaq found himself pulled into a strange, almost prehistoric world. He saw a dinosaur guarding a little fly in a cage. Xaq managed to rescue the fly, whose name was Razin. Razin, grateful for the rescue, followed Xaq and began to help him. Exploring the world, Xaq and Razin encountered a vicious race of creatures called Ape-Balls. The Ape-Balls had lightning fast reflexes, powerful limbs and claws, and were almost always hungry. They were everywhere in this world, Xaq found. They soon proved to be a major, continuing problem; He encountered several more advanced types of them as well. Xaq did encounter one familiar face in this place- The Fat Guy. He obstructed Xaq’s path once again, but this time, Xaq was propelled inside of him. Inside, he encountered the supernaturally large blood cells, several more ape-balls, and an acid zombie, who gave him all sorts of problems. (Series 2 game: "Xaq to the Future") It remains to be seen how Xaq gets out, but it is known that the Ape-Ball society, which will become a technological society in the next couple of years, devotes itself to the hatred and destruction of Xaq. (''Space-Balls Series'': "Space-Balls") Xaq Returns Once Xaq finally returned to his own world and situation, he resumed his adventuring. His first new mission involved infiltrating a Wal-Mart, which turned out to be a branch of The Company. (Series 2: "''Xaq- Chapter 1") Following his return, he began to wonder where his friends were. He broke into a NASA station where he detected the approach of Balzak's Fleet towards Earth. He contacted the lead ship, the [[Taburnackle|''Taburnackle]], ''to find that Ari was aboard. After comparing notes from their various adventures, Xaq welcomed them back to Earth. ("Balzak Globotron") He later battled a new nefarious enemy species: Bread. These were rare among Xaq's foes in that they could be defeated by talking to them. (Series 2: ''"Bread Game") Xaq faced a crisis when the Rent-A-Mountain Co began producing mountains in his back yard. During this adventure, he also gained clues as to the origin of Guys, as he encountered a scientist making copies of them in rapid fire. (Series 2: "The Inexplicable Mountain") Soon thereafter, his worst nightmares were realized when he encountered the dreadful Dick Monsters and faced their wrath. He was able to overcome them, however. (Series 2: "Wrath of the Dick Monsters") Death? The next time Xaq was seen, he was kidnapped by a creature known simply as Moot, who dragged him into a cave. Xaq tried to escape, and fought back. He succeeded in knocking Moot out, but was unable to escape the cave, as it was in the top of a mountain, and it was a straight drop, slicked with WD-40. Xaq slipped and seemingly fell to his death. It remains to be seen if he'll be seen again, or if he's truly dead. (Miscellaneous Text Game: "Moot: The Game") Rutgers University :Note: The events of this story are stated to take place outside of continuity by the author. Xaq worked as a lab assistant to Professor Mikhail Zurlich, an Astrophysicist. During his work there, he was kidnapped because of his connection to Zurlich and was sent back in time to his 10th birthday, inhabiting his younger self's body. (Xaq Series:"Untitled") Putz-a-Tony Phil One day as Xaq was walking along and talking about how much he believes in science and dismisses the supernatural, The Wizard Sluicebeard took offense and transformed him into a groundhog. To transform back, he'd have to go through a series of challenges. Xaq accepted the challenge and completed the challenges, after which he had to do a press conference to defend his actions. He successfully warded off the reporters and convinced Sluicenbeard to transform him back. (''Xaq Series'': "Putz-a-Tony Phil") Miscellaneous Info Allies and Sidekicks *'Zoovac' - A clown on a stick which Xaq kidnapped from The Company and reprogrammed. Zoovac would soon become Xaq's mentor and information-gatherer. *'Dogs' **'Poochie' - Xaq's first dog, now dead. Helped him on some missions. **'Puppy' - Xaq's second dog, got captured once or twice. **'Scooby' - Xaq's frequent ally; Created a race of Scooby-worshipping monkeys once *'Razin' - A German-speaking fly who helps Xaq on his journey across the Ape-Ball's planet. He has heart-attacks if he lifts too much, though. *'Chris' - Close friend, helped Xaq out on some missions. *'Ari' - Another friend and agent of Zoovac. Has a tendency to get lost in forests. *'Colette' - Quite often just a damsel in distress, she sometimes also helps Xaq beat the mission. Most of the time, she's also Xaq's love interest. See Also Back to Characters References Category:Xaq Category:Protagonists Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Characters Category:Heroes